Satisface tu Curiosidad
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Levi sólo sabía dos cosas. Uno, Petra se encontraba gimiendo en la cocina; y dos, necesitaba urgentemente cortarle el cuello a alguien.


_[One-Shot]_

 **Satisface tu Curiosidad**

Rivaille A. **&** R. Petra

 _Levi sólo sabía dos cosas. Uno, Petra se encontraba gimiendo en la cocina; y dos, necesitaba urgentemente cortarle el cuello a alguien._

Disclaimer:

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

Satisface tu Curiosidad © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: No sé… o bueno sí pero no es nada grave XD.

 **N** otas:

No pienso dar spoilers de nada así que sólo les diré que espero que les guste este pequeño chispazo de inspiración mientras termino mi "primer "one-shot (el cual es más largo que este) de esta pareja y el primer long-fic que ya estoy preparando también.

Y la verdad es que a mí me agradó escribir este pequeño one-shot.

¡Viva el RIVETRA!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 _—_ _Ay, sí. Sí… sí… ¡mmm sí!_

Rivaille no tenía ni la más jodida idea de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo en la cocina (o bueno, se lo imaginaba y no le agradaba nada), y sin embargo él lo único que quería era un maldito vaso de agua. ¡Sólo un puto vaso de agua! ¡Eso era todo y podría subir a su cuarto otra vez a seguir trabajando!

Y no podía tomarlo porque…

 _—_ _¡Por dios! El cielo… esto es el cielo…_

Apretó los puños justamente afuera de la ya mencionada cocina, ¿el cielo? Oh, una vez que entrase le enseñaría a esa… a esa idiota, ¡personalmente! La entrada al maldito cielo.

La sed, el cansancio y la irritación del día de ayer… u hoy o lo que sea que diga el puñetero reloj, estaban jodiéndolo. ¡Y más aparte esos estúpidos ruidos de mierda!

 _—_ _¡Qué rico! Qué rico… muy rico…_

Era su voz, definitivamente. No había luces encendidas y aun así él sentía que podía ver nítidamente lo que ocurría.

¿Quién? ¿Quién osaba a…?

No, no, no. Más bien, ¿quién se creía con las agallas de intentar verle la cara a él? A Rivaille Ackerman.

¿Ya habría nacido aquel imbécil que pensase que podría jugar con él y salir vivo de ello?

¡JA!

 _—_ _¡Mmm! ¡Aamm!_

Y esa otra… impura…

¿Cómo llamarla? ¿Qué tipo de adjetivo le quedaría mejor a esa…?

¿Qué hacerle cuando entrase decidido a cortar cabezas? ¿Y por qué carajos no se callaba? Gemía como si…

Se sonrojó fuertemente.

¡No! Debía mantener su cabeza fría, eso.

«¿Qué pasa contigo? Cálmate» se dijo; en efecto, debía mantenerse en cordura. Sereno.

 _—_ _¡Ay, gracias! Gracias._

¡¿ _Gra-_ qué?! ¡Al carajo!

Tomó una abocanada de aire, puso un pie adentro de la cocina (la cual por cierto no tenía ninguna puerta) y no estuvo preparado para lo que vio.

—¿Petra? —Masculló con el músculo del ojo derecho saltándole.

—¡He-Heichō!

Los ojos de Rivaille se mecieron de un extremo al otro… nada. Petra estaba dándole aun la espalda viendo hacia la ventana la cual era la única portadora de algún tipo de iluminación.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Gruñó—, ¿a estas horas? —Sintió una vena palpitarle en su frente al exponer su última duda—: ¿En la cocina?

Los hombros Petra se tensaron al igual que toda ella; vestía un largo camisón blanco para dormir hasta sus pantorrillas y un suéter gigante (3 tallas más grande que la que debería usar) color beige. No usaba ningún tipo de calzado, eso le dio la oportunidad a Levi de ver ambos pies moverse con ansiedad.

Era culpable. Lo que sea que fuese que estuviese haciendo _sola_ era culpable.

—Petra —espetó al no recibir respuesta—. Voltéate. ¡Es una orden, maldita sea!

 _Tenía que ver._

Petra juntó sus temblorosos pies antes de dar una vuelta tortuosamente lenta.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

La chica tenía las manos juntas sobre su boca mientras lo miraba como si viese al mismo diablo. Aunque Rivaille intuía la cara que seguramente tenía ahora mismo y siendo honesto le daba igual.

—Petra —repitió severo—. Muéstrame lo que tienes en las manos —ella frunció el ceño nerviosa y muy intimidada—, ahora —alzó la voz.

Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos esperando un golpe, quizás. Bajó lentamente las manos y Levi vio…

—¿Qué es eso?

Petra tragó bruscamente desinflando sus mejillas.

—E-eso es pan, Heichō.

—¿Pan? —Alzó una ceja, no dejó de mirarle la cara llena de migajones, trató de respirar y controlarse. Pero fracasó—. ¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡Diablos! Lo que quiero saber, es… ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

—¿Di-disculpe, Heichō? I-iba a co-compartirlo mañana por la mañana al servir el café ma-matutino pe-pero lo vi ahí… —se removió muy temerosa—, y no pude contenerme.

Soltando un suspiro cual dragón que se traga el fuego que estaba punto de escupir, Levi se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Y supongo que todos esos _ruidos_ molestos… los hacías por un jodido pedazo de pan.

¿Estaba molesto? Sí, bastante. Si Levi tenía que pensar con sinceridad es que jamás había escuchado a una mujer tan _contenta_ por un estúpido pedazo de pan. Y estaba a un más irritado porque la vio confundida en un principio, luego pensativa y al final: muy nerviosa y con la cara completamente roja.

—E-e… bu-bu-e… y-o… n-no sa-bí… sabía qu-qué a… alguien e-esta-ba po-r aquí —tartamudeó sin control bajando la mirada. Las manos pegadas a su pecho temblaban de modo notable.

Sintiéndose de nuevo sin energías (se negaba a pensar en el por qué), Levi caminó hasta un lado de Petra, y no porque fuese a hacerle algo sino porque atrás de ella, enfrente de la ventana, se hallaba la mesa con un gran cántaro de agua encima, tomó un vaso del montón y se sirvió.

—M-mi pa-padre m-me los dio… cuando fui a verlo —masculló Petra. Levi no dijo nada simplemente continuó con lo suyo.

Dando un trago dejó que el agua pasase por su reseca garganta y se sirvió más con las firmes intenciones de deberlo después en la soledad de su habitación.

—Dámelo —ordenó de pronto extendiendo su mano hacia ella sin mirarla. Petra se alejó un paso de él.

—¿E-el qué…?

—Serás… el pan. Dámelo —insistió con un movimiento de dedos.

Al poco tiempo escuchó a Petra caminar arrastrando los pies hasta un morral en el otro extremo de la cocina. Levi rechinó los dientes.

—¡Dame el que tienes en la mano, carajo!

—¡Sí señor!

Apenas la tuvo en su campo de visión, Levi le arrebató el alimento y sosteniendo el vaso con agua fresca caminó hacia la salida.

—P-puedo pre-pararle c-café… si quiere.

—No quiero —dijo sin detenerse.

Petra se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. Levi por su parte subió las escaleras pisando fuerte, dio un portazo al entrar a su cuarto y se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio apenas iluminado por una pequeña vela.

…

 _Maldición…_

Intentó centrarse de nuevo en sus asuntos, pero ahora (para variar) lo único que tenía en mente era una sola cosa: _"Petra tiene una linda voz"_.

Sintió el pan en su mano izquierda y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó y sin dejar de hacerlo también concluyó otra cosa, y es que el mentado pan no sabía nada mal; tan perdido estaba en la sensación y el sabor que al encontrarse saboreándolo en voz alta se paró rápidamente de la silla, se dio algunos golpes en las mejillas, bebió agua y se preparó para continuar con su trabajo. La noche no iba a detenerse por nada y necesitaba terminar…

 _Terminar…_

«¡El trabajo!» pensó inmediatamente tentado a estrellar su cabeza contra la pared.

Pero entonces un pensamiento travieso se le cruzó por la cabeza inmediatamente, y lo desechó tan rápido como vino ya que incluía la cocina, a Petra y a él mismo en vez del pan.

«Deja de pensar estupideces y ponte a trabajar» pensó meciendo su cabeza antes de sacudir sus manos sobre un bote de basura, y sentarse de nuevo para tratar de concentrarse.

 _»Qué rico…_

Irritado y abochornado se levantó rápidamente y se tiró bocabajo sobre su pulcra cama.

«Diez minutos no me matarán» pensó tragando saliva tratando de desviar sus pensamientos al trabajo.

Fracasó por segunda vez esa noche despertando 4 minutos después de haber cerrado los ojos con un gran sentimiento casi indescifrable que involucraba la culpa, la vergüenza y el (maldito) placer.

…

¿Cabe mencionar que a la mañana siguiente Petra no pudo ni mirarlo a la cara durante todo el día sin sentirse acalorada?

 **—** **FIN—**

* * *

 _Wow, mi primer one-shot **Rivetra** publicado, la verdad es que amo a esta pareja y estoy muy feliz de poder escribir sobre ella. _

_Jejejejeje, un pequeño dato y un favor, no quieran ahorcarme a mí, recuerden esto se escribió bajo la perspectiva de Levi jajaja, no es culpa mía que lo haya malentendido todo XDD. Es culpa de él por pensar cosas que no debe XD._

 _Jajaja, además, esto lo escribí en una chispa de inspiración que me llegó a la cabeza cuando comí delicioso pan hecho en Oaxaca; jajaja he de admitir que yo por mi parte tengo la costumbre de saborealo también en voz alta pero gracias al cielo nadie me ha malentendido; entonces pensé: ¿qué pasaría si Petra no corriese con la misma suerte? Jajaja y he aquí este fic._

 _¡Gracias por leer y ya nos leeremos en otro escrito!_

 **JA NE! :)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
